Shrouded in Darkness
by AcaelusThorne
Summary: Based off Pokemon XD and Pokemon White we follow Acaelus in his quest on discovering the source of the mysterious shadow Pokemon that are under control of Team Kagé. But even if he does find the source, Acaelus and co. be able to stop it?


_Clouds look nice today_, I thought lying on a bed of grass, _I could stay here all day_.

"There he is, at his 'spot' again," came a voice and the sound of footsteps, "lazing in the sun as usual."

"If you're here, then where is your twin?" I asked opening my eyes to see a foot moving towards my leg, "Ok, that didn't hurt at all. So what brings the all-knowing Angel and fast foot Desiree up here?"

"Professor Juniper said that she got us all our own Pokémon and that she'd drop them by your place tomorrow morning," Angel stated matter-of-factly crossing his arms, "always receiving special treatment just because-"

"Because of what exactly Angel, choose your next words carefully," I said giving him a stern look.

"You two are CONSTANTLY at each other," Desiree sighed, shaking her head as Angel and I stared at each other.

A cool breeze picked up and I rose to leave nudging past Angel. Desiree walked in front of me blocking my path. I just shook my head and walked around her, after walking downhill a few minutes I could hear the twins arguing.

"Ever the mediator that Dizzy, no wonder we have so much in common," I furrowed my eyebrows, "her brother on the other hand… kind of reminds me of her."

Now at the base of the hill I started my short trip back to Nuvema Town. Seeing the sun setting, I chose to cut through the trees and grass mimicking Professor Juniper's warning about doing that. As I walked through the grass the sound of a battle could be heard further down so I quickened my pace.

I managed to get close enough to see the two Pokémon fighting without getting their attention. One looked like a pink and cream colored bunny but bigger, while the other one resembled a small terrier. One of the bunny's ears twitched towards me and it turned to look at me a few feet away. The dog Pokémon saw the bunny was distracted and took this time to tackle it knocking it over. The bunny was sent rolling into a tree and I winced from the impact. The dog was running towards the bunny to finish it off, concentrating all focus on it. Before I knew it, I tore though the bush in front of me and raced towards the bunny. The dog saw me running and momentarily slowed until it snapped to its senses speeding up. But that momentary slowness coupled with that fact that I'm a natural athlete and had longer strides, I made it to the bunny first. Scooped it up mid-stride and jumped over the dog that changed it course to me to avoid the tree. Cradling the bunny I looked down to see if it was conscious as it slowly opened one eye then the rest of its face lit up with surprise.

"Don't worry I got you now, seeing as how I feel responsible for what happened to you," I said grinning to the Pokémon in my hands.

In response it just stared at me, cocked its head to the side and said what sounded like 'deeno' to me. I laughed and the little dog charged me again infuriated, but this time I ran towards it. The dog charged right into my right leg, but foreseeing this I swung my leg out wide and over its head. The dog was distracted as it watched my leg go over its head not paying attention to the tree in front of it. The impact knocked a few leaves out of the tree and the bunny in my arms poked my chest getting my attention. It gave me a small smile to which I winked in response and it curled up in my arms falling asleep. _Ok, after that adorable display there is NO way I can leave it here now; _I thought shaking my head and resumed my walk back home.

_Good thing everyone's inside now_, I thought walking up to my door. Feeling watched I looked to my neighbor's window on the second floor and briefly saw a shadow pass by it. _Hello paranoia, I'm Acaelus your faithful companion_, I thought amused as I fumbled for my keys. Instantly I kicked off my shoes and walked through the dark house on memory. Going up a flight of stairs, I passed my room and bathroom on my way to the master bedroom. Opening the door and forced myself to keep walking to the bed. _Bed, two night stands, dresser, left me so much_, I thought with a sigh.

"I think I'll call her Dima," I said placing the pink bunny on the bed and pulling the covers, "what in all of Unova am I doing…"

Shaking my head, I left the room closing the door but leaving it slightly ajar. _Just in case_, I thought before slipping into the shower, _can't say that today was boring at the least_. Slid into my bed after finishing my shower and dozed off slowly.

I opened my eyes and I was back on the hill where I came to often. _Something is off_, I thought sitting up and looking around. The hill, trees, grass and sky were all darkened. _I think I'm dreaming, it's been a while_, I thought standing to my feet.

"No Acaelus, this is no dream but then again, this also isn't reality either," I turned and before me was a hooded figure with no face but had blood-red eyes.

"Still, not something that I get often and since you know me already, who are you?" I crossed my arms looking up to this towering figure easily twice my height and had two wings with red tips.

"Depending on how you approach the first… test… I will either give you a 'gift' and a task," a toothy grin that reminded me of the Cheshire cat appeared under the eyes, "or nothing at all and I'll go find someone else."

"I never did like a pop quiz," I sighed and the figure laughed but I couldn't hear it because the wind roared in my ears.

The figure was off the ground from the wind and drifted backwards. Instead of the impact I was expecting with the incoming tree, a red hole opened up and swallowed the figure. _Right this is a dream or nightmare and _those_ always need logic_, I thought and a blinding light flashed forcing me to close my eyes. I woke up in my room feeling surprisingly rested. _Huh, I went off the deep end sooner than I thought I would,_ I got out of my bed leaving my room and saw the door to the master bedroom open. _Why is it I feel I'm forgetting something as usual_, I approached the bedroom but found it spotless as usual. I headed to the bathroom and grabbed my toothbrush when I smelled food being cooked. _Prof J barely cooks for herself so who else could be… unless_, toothbrush in hand I flew down the stairs towards the kitchen. Popped my head through the doorway and saw the pink bunny from last night watching Desiree at the stove.

"I must way, I didn't expect you to be here Dizzy especially not with a pokermon," the bunny turned in my direction before I spoke with its face lighting up as it rushed over to tackle-hug me.

"And I never knew you could make another friend," she snapped back flipping some eggs, "the professor wanted me to check on you because 'you weren't alone' she said."

The bunny still on top of me turned to face me and smiled when the events of last night rushed through me head. I sat up and returned the embrace when Desiree wasn't looking. As she moved back from the stove I stood up and patted the bunny. Then I remembered one more thing from last night that needed to be resolved.

"Assuming you're female, how would you like the name Dima?" the bunny shook her head and Desiree laughed, "Hm you're right, Dima doesn't work, but how about Lola like Looney Tunes?"

The bunny stared at me as its eyes grew bigger and bigger. Then she started hopping all over the kitchen smiling. Shaking my head but still smiling, I went upstairs to the bathroom to resume what I was previously doing. Soon enough, I came back downstairs to see Desiree eating some breakfast while Lola was eating some eggs mixed into some Poké food.

"So you just came on by to check on me?" Desiree turned to look at me and nodded, "You sure? Because I'm pretty sure all you heard was 'Acaelus isn't alone at home' now isn't that right?"

Dizzy smiled and put her emptied plate in the sink then opened the top drawer right underneath the counter. Next thing I know, she's wielding a knife and coming at me with thrusts. Trying to keep my distance wasn't really working as it only gave her more chances to continue her assault. So after dodging another thrust I grabbed her wrist and wrapped her arm around her body then used my body to pin her arm behind her. I used my other arm to restrain her other arm against her stomach and using my previously freed arm to hold her in front of me.

"Let go of me! I'm not done stabbing you!" she cried struggling to break free.

"Now that I have you… I wonder what to do next," I blew her hair into her face which caused her to turn around to glare at me, "my my, what pretty hazel eyes you have Dizzy."

Color flooded her face and she quickly turned her head back around so I couldn't see. I released her arm from my hold as she was calmer now and stepped back so she could move her other arm. She turned around to face me and stepped closer to me closing the gap with defiance in her eyes. I edged my face towards hers and slid my hands into hers. When suddenly, I grabbed the knife from her hand taking her by surprise, and hopped back a few steps with a mischievous grin. I put the knife back in the shelf then turned around to see Desiree teary eyed as if she was about to cry. Feeling guilty, I went over to her only to have her trip me, knocking me down and she mirrored my mischievous grin. I laughed and pulled her leg making her fall over but realized she'd fall on me. _This was NOT a good idea_, I thought as Desiree saw her chance and fell with her elbow aimed right into my ribs. We continued grappling on the floor as Lola just sat at the kitchen table watching when she turned to face the front door. Momentarily distracted by this, I turned to look at Lola and just barely managed to stop Desiree's hand in its descent.

"You two done or do I need to get involved?" I let go of Desiree as she scrambled to her feet recognizing the voice instantly.

"You do realize that there _is_ a working doorbell right?" I asked sarcastically as I rose to my feet and saw Angel pushing off the door frame and walking into my house, "Yea sure come on in, take a seat, kick your feet up and relax."

Angel walked away from the kitchen to the living room and sat on a couch near the coffee table. I turned back to see Desiree as she turned to face me after making a face at Angel. I winked and gave her a thumbs up she responded in kind and gave me a light punch on my arm. Making it seem as if she intended to wound me, I flew back into the door frame and brought my hand up to my arm. Desiree just smiled and walked to the living room to sit on the couch next to Angel. I walked up to Lola and turned around to kneel in front of her; she jumped off the chair and landed on my back wrapping her arms around my neck. I joined the twins in the room and walked over to the table that had a green wrapped box on it. On top of the box was a letter which I opened and read.

"I've brought three Pokémon, one for you and one for each of your friends. Please settle your choices politely. Enjoy your Pokémon," I finished reading the letter and flipped it over to find more writing, "P.S. come to my lab when you're finished I have a surprise for you."

"Thanks, now open the box and let's see what Pokémon I'm getting," Angel said impatiently.

I shook my head and picked up the box with one hand. With my other hand I slowly pulled the bow apart to Angel's displeasure and Desiree's amusement. I wrapped the bow around my wrist and turned my head to whisper to Lola. Lola nodded her head when I was done whispering and plopped to the floor. I gave her the box and Lola took off out the living room and out the front door that was slightly open from Angel coming.

"So Angel what do you have to say now?" I asked crossing my arms with a smile.

Angel sat motionless as he stared at the spot where I gave Lola the box; he turned to look at Desiree then turned to look at me. He took of his glasses and cleaned off the lenses with his shirt then looked back to the spot where Lola was. He then stood up and walked towards the kitchen then stopped as he retraced Lola's course with his eyes.

"Was I the only one who saw a big pink rabbit run out of here with the Pokémon?" Desiree and I exchanged a look then we both nodded, "Why are you two so calm? Do you not just realize what just happened? We lost our Pokémon from Professor Juniper before we even got them!"

"I guess I can give you some slack because you didn't know, but ugh, that is the Pokémon I rescued last night on my way home," Angel looked at me like I was insane then went back to sit beside Desiree.

"Actually, how _did_ you get Lola?" Desiree asked then Angel looked to her and started laughing.

"You actually believe him? You actually think he rescued that Pokémon?" Angel asked his voice rising with anger as he pointed in my direction, "Yea he rescued a Pokémon and I became the Champion overnight."

"Oh really you became Champion? Then show me all eight badges and tell me who's in the elite four," Desiree challenged Angel as he crossed his arms and turned his head away, "and besides, I saw Ace carrying something into his house last night."

"Oh so it was you I felt watching me in the window?" Desiree nodded, "That's a relief, I'm not as paranoid as I think I am and here's what happened last night."

I started recounting what happened last night beginning with how I started walking into the forest and getting scoffed at by Angel. I ignored his jeers and jests while I told them what happened. Angel became engrossed in my tale and against his wishes; he was on the edge of the couch listening to every word. I ended the story with me trying to open the door and Desiree seeing me from their house.

"And I forgot all that happened last night because… well you know how my memory can be sometimes," I said refusing to tell them my dream with a mysterious being.

"Okay then well assuming that story is true, did you catch it? Because if you didn't, then it is still technically a wild Pokémon," Desiree turned to look at me with alarm in her eyes.

The realization hit me like a tidal wave and I turned running out the door but stopped quickly. Desiree and Angel followed me out and looked at what stopped me in my tracks. A few feet in front of me was a bruised Lola holding the box which was now battered and in front of her was a little pack of the same kind of dog Pokémon I saw last night. _There is strength in numbers,_ I walked up behind Lola and picked her up in my arms she turned to face me and gave a weak smile.

"You two stay inside I don't want either of you to get injured by one of my problems," they both looked like they were going to argue but I turned my head back to look at them, "I said to stay inside now go back inside. There will be zero tolerance for lack of compliance."

They both stared at me for a bit then Angel turned around and motioned for Desiree to go back in the house. Desiree looked from me to the group of dogs then back to me with a worried look. I nodded to Angel who nodded back then half pushed half forced Desiree back in the house then closed the door. _As long as Desiree isn't hurt then it's all good, but how am I going to deal with them;_ I turned back to face the little pack of dogs and darted to the left back towards where I found Lola. I looked back to see if they were following me out the town and led them back into the surrounding forest. I stopped running when I made it back to the tree that one of the dogs hit last night with a small imprint on it. I turned around with my back to the tree and saw that they encircled me cutting off any escape. Then the two dogs on either side of me charged me which I thought I could easily jump over. I jumped over one of them but the other hit my leg turning my jump into a little flip and caused me to release Lola from my grip. _This isn't going to end well,_ I landed on my side against a tree root sticking out of the ground causing pain to blossom through my midsection. Lola landed on her feet and turned a worried look in my direction. I struggled to a sitting position against the tree with my left eye closed and barely managed a smirk. Lola didn't buy it; she put the box on my lap and stood in front of me to defend me. _No Lola run get out of here,_ as the air returned to my lungs I was about to try saying those words. But then a big pale chinchilla burst out of the bush to my right and pounded its way through one of the dogs. The rest of the group looked at this new adversary then turned to look what was coming up behind it. I turned to see Professor Juniper appear from the bushes followed by Angel and Desiree. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding and got to my feet with the help of the tree.

"I was wondering what was taking you all so long," I said looking from Angel to Desiree to a furious Juniper.

"I'll get to you later, but first we have some Lillipup to take care of," Professor Juniper stepped up behind the chinchilla, "Minccino use Pound on the closest Lillipup!"

The Minccino darted over to the closest Lillipup and after a little hop brought the force of its fist straight into the Lillipup's face knocking it into a tree. The remaining three Lillipup gathered there senses and began charging to the Minccino. But Lola rushed forward and made her paw connect with the mid-section of one of the Lillipup knocking it into the first Lillipup.

"Looks like you have a good little Audino their Acaelus," Professor Juniper said looking at Lola, "she's level seven and her only attacking move is Pound. So how about we have a little double battle here then?"

I nodded and turned to see the two Lillipup charging into Lola and the Minccino. Lola managed to bring up her arms to defend herself a bit but she was already bruised from before and almost fell back. The Minccino on the other hand dodged the Tackle attack like it saw it coming from the future and dodged the return trip attack too.

"Lola use Pound on the Lillipup that hit you," I said and Lola now revitalised charged forward.

"Minccino help out Lola with Helping Hand," Professor Juniper said and the Minccino sped up to Lola.

Lola lowered her left paw and struck the Lillipup knocking him to the right then Minccino ran up swinging its tail knocking out the Lillipup. The last Lillipup saw its comrade fall then turned and ran off into the forest yelping. Instantly I slumped back to the ground resting against the tree and Lola ran over to me and hugged me as I wrapped my right arm around her.

"Now I would lecture you about going into the forest and grass without a Pokémon," Professor Juniper said as her furious expression softened as she looked at Lola, "but you have one even though you technically still did exactly what I just mentioned. Be thankful that a wild Audino befriended you in your time of need Ace and make sure you all come by my lab later."

"Why'd you have to get me so worried like that Ace?" Desiree said more furious than Professor Juniper as she left with her Minccino and punched my left side where I fell on the tree making me cringe, "Oh I'm sorry are you okay?"

"Had a little mishap with this tree behind me and my left side is all," I said as Lola and Desiree helped me to my feet, "but other than that I'm just great."

"You look like they all charged over you Acaelus," Angel said looking at my left side I was cradling.

"I must have really rattled something for you to be worried about me," Angel turned and walked the way Professor Juniper left, "well since no one else was hurt this all turned out great."

"I know you may not like it, but next time ask for help okay?" I turned to look at Desiree and saw just how worried she really was now that Angel had left, "Next time ask for help Mr stubborn."

"Yea boss will do," I said as Desiree and Lola led me out the forest.

By the time we got back to the edge of the town I convinced Desiree that I was good enough to walk. I then turned to look at Lola to tell her the same thing but she shook her head as the feeler from her right ear reached up to my heart. Desiree laughed and poked jeers at me to which I laughed until I cringed from my recent injury. That only made Desiree laugh louder but still she stayed with Lola and I on our slow walk to Professor Juniper's lab. _Uh-oh, I think I left our Pokémon back by the tree;_ I turned to tell Desiree about my recent discovery only to find she was holding the box behind her back the entire time. With an innocent face she handed me the box then walked into the lab with Lola and I not too far behind her.

Entering the lab, I saw Professor Juniper and Angel at the end of the room in front of several computers. As I walked towards them behind Desiree I walked by stacks of paper, scattered Poké Balls, pens, pencils and clipboards all over the floor.

"You look like you enjoyed your first battle Acaelus," Professor Juniper said looking me up and down.

"I wouldn't exactly call that my _first_ battle Professor," I said with a grin.

"At least you still have your sense of humour Acaelus," Professor Juniper walked over to me and took the battered box from me then returned to her chair, "now there is reason I asked you three to come here, but first you need to meet your Pokémon! So here they are."

Professor Juniper took off the lid tossing it to the ground and brought out 3 three Poké Balls onto the counter. Each one of them had a little mark on it just above the button: one had a leaf, one had a raindrop and the last one had a little fire. Professor Juniper motioned for me to pick one so I walked up in front of them and Lola climbed up my back then peeked her head over my shoulder. _Now which type should I pick,_ I thought crossing my arms, _for all I know she could've switched them around and I don't even know what Pokémon is in which!_ I turned to look at Professor Juniper who smiled and nodded, then I turned my head to see Lola smiling and said the last bit of her name. _Well, here goes nothing I suppose,_ I reached for the nearest Poké Ball, picked it up and pressed the button. A flash of white light erupted from the ball arching to the ground and started to shape a Pokémon.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** No I don't own Pokémon because if I did then the new 'fairy' type would never be

**A/N: **Start of second story (first one still not finished) to compete with someone and because not many people know about Ragnarok Online. Don't have an ending or really a big idea on where I'm going with this but, bare with me here. And to celebrate this new story I'm going to have a vote (should anyone read this) as to what starter pokermon are going to be used. For anyone that reads this, post a review (or send me a pm and comment on the story) on which starter pokermon I should use. Its not limited by region so pick a starter pokermon from Kanto up to Unova, pick one fire, grass and water type. The pokermon that gets the most votes will be introduced in next chapter!


End file.
